


your scent is sweet on my lips

by delicats



Series: OTP Prompt Generator (Haikyuu!!) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Salty Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita is a Gay Mess, Shirabu Kenjirou is Adorable, TenSemi friendship, Volleyball Dorks in Love, tendou is done with semi's shit, they're dumb gay ppl, we have bisexual finger gunning bois, well bisexual becuzzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicats/pseuds/delicats
Summary: Shirabu keeps on stealing Semi's clothes and the older can't bring it in himself to ask for his clothes back. Now his closet is almost empty.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: OTP Prompt Generator (Haikyuu!!) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126076
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	your scent is sweet on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah this'll be my last post for a while. I'm going on hiatus cause finals are a bitch

“But Satori! I _can’t_ . He looks so cute!” Eita groaned into his hands. “I just _can’t._ ”

“You know, your situation is pretty dumb?” He asked while doodling in his notebook, waiting for the teacher to arrive. “Just don’t let him keep your clothes?” 

“Why don’t you _get it_ ? I **can’t**. He looks so cute in them! Like recently he wore my black hoodie. The one with the skulls you know? And he looked so small? You think I can make him wear something else?”

“You’re a weak man Semi Eita,” Tendou responded.

“Well, _Satori,_ you would also be if you were dating Shirabu fucking Kenjirou.”

“No need for such vulgarities.”

“Oh _please_ , you have the mouth of a sailor.”

“Well don’t we all?”

“Ugh! You’re not helping!”  
  


“We get it. You’re dumb and gay for Kenji-kun. Whipped, if you let me use the term, Anyways, I’d say you’re living the life.”

“Of course you would,” he pathetically whined.

“Oh fuck, the teacher’s here. Let’s talk later, Semi-Semi.”  
  


“When were you an attentive student?”

“I’m not. I just don’t want to hear you bitch about Kenji-kun.”

“Fuck you, Satori.”

“I’m sorry but I’m in love with Toshi-kun, so that’d never work,” was the smug response.

“Asshole,” he whispered under his breath.

❄ ❄ ❄

For the first time since well forever, Eita didn’t want to have lunch.

Why? Well because at the cafeteria he would have to see Kenjirou. His boyfriend.

Eita did love him! Of course! It was just that these days Kenjirou would show up wearing _his_ hoodies. (Shiratorizawa had a strict policy when it came to uniform so Eita had no idea how he was able to even be on campus during school hours wearing that. And he was too scared to ask.)

Currently he was creeping around the boys’ bathroom which was nearest to his classroom. He was pacing back and forth in front of it, earning quite a lot of judgmental stares from passing-by students. 

He was in a trance. Walking back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

But since the Universe™ had a vendetta against him, he was cut out of it when he felt a slender finger poke his shoulder.

“Eita? What are you doing here?” a sweet (to him that is) but monotonous voice asked. 

_Oh!_ How he adored that voice! 

Awkwardly turning around with an even more awkward smile he replied,

“Heeyyyy Kenji~ How are _you_?” 

“You avoided the question.” He stated while pouting.

He gulped when he saw the smaller boy. Eita’s grey sweatshirt which had the words _‘Fuck off’_ repeated in the middle. It was quite comical really as Kenjirou was the dictionary definition of ’soft!’

Gold-rimmed glasses sat on the bridge on Kenjirou’s nose, threatening to fall off any moment and he scrunched his face in contemplation (Eita supposed. You could never be too sure with Kenjirou). Though they didn’t have a huge height difference, Eita was still bigger in size, so his shirt slumped over the second-year’s narrow shoulders and the arms (which were stupidly long for the boy) bundled up AND _FOR FUCK’S SAKE_ Kenjirou had sweater paws.

**Fucking. Sweater. Paws.**

Semi Eita was a weak man and God was really, _really,_ testing his patience.

He wanted to engulf the smaller (and stupidly adorable boy) in the tightest hug he had ever had. But alas, he knew better.

“Eita? Eita? You’re zoning out. Senpai?” Kenjirou said as he waved his sweater-pawed hands in front of Eita’s face.

“Uh. I was? Well, err, sorry umm so yeah,” he answered stupidly while finger-gunning at his boyfriend who was not impressed.

With a deepened pout (a pout Eita wanted to kiss away, _oh so badly_ ) Kenjirou stood on the tips of his toes and flicked the older boy’s forehead.

“What the fuck Kenjirou?” Eita cursed as he rubbed his forehead vigorously. 

“Tell me why you’re being so weird? Well weirder than usual that is.”

“ _I_ ’m _not._

Kenjirou quirked an eyebrow which seemed to say, _‘stop lying.’_

Eita let out a defeated sigh not wanting to fight a stubborn Kenjirou,

“Okay you little gremlin, I’ll tell you. Just please don’t hurt my family.”  
  


Kenjirou scowled. He looked like a soft, angry kitten but Eita knew the little chihuahua would bite him if he said that out loud. “Shut the fuck up Eita.”

The older rolled his eyes, “I mean if you want me to then sure, I won’t have to tell you anything then.”  
  


“Eita don’t try to be a smartass. It really doesn’t suit you. Not to mention you’ll hurt your tiny brain if you think too much.”

“Fuck off.”

“ _No._ And answer me or else I won’t kiss you,” he pouted.

  
“Ugh, _okay,_ soo I was-umm hiding from you.” 

“Huh?” he asked softly. Insecurity flashed all over his face. Eita felt guilty.

“NO NO NO! NOT LIKE THAT IT’S JUST THAT YOU’RE TOO-” he stopped himself mid sentence by putting my hands over his mouth.

“I’m too _what_?” He tried to sound indifferent but Eita knew otherwise from the worry that flashed over his copper eyes.

“It’s just you’re too cute.” He stupidly whispered.

Kenjirou heard him and scarlet rushed to his cheeks.

“Wh-what?”

“Yeah. You’re just- you look so _tiny_ and _cute_ in my clothes and I get too distracted. And I can’t bring myself to take them from you and, err, let’s just say my closet is practically empty.”

“Wow you’re so gay. Couldn’t be me,” Kenjirou snorted into his sweater paws. 

Eita stared at the younger exasperatedly. 

“ _Kenjirou_. We’re literally dating.”

("You could've just asked me to return your clothes you know?" Kenjirou said.

Eita stared tiredly at the younger and answered defeatedly,

"Of fucking course you'd tell me that. It's not so simple you know."

The younger just shrugged in response.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated ^-^


End file.
